Engelbart Kappa
Summary A void-born staunch Techpriest of the rank of Mech-Wright from the Adeptus Mechanicus. He was drawn into the Mechanicus when a Techpriest's ship stopped at the orbital maintenance platform on which he worked. Played by John, it seems that he will be a difficult character to get along with, and his agoraphobia may become an issue in the future. ''Other Notable Traits & Items'' *He carries a small selection of spare parts. Bonds #Eli has insulted the Omnissiah; I don't trust him. Engelbart is working to converting Eli to his beliefs of the Emperor as the Omnissiah. #Jaxx Rommulous reaches only the basic definitions of sentience and intelligence, Engelbart will work to enlighten him. ''Key Events Origins He was born off world, on an orbital maintenance platform. Its sole purpose being the repair of small to medium sized starships, from Rogue Traders to Cargo Ships. Engelbart was drafted into the technical staff of the platform at an early age due to his small stature, being a child. Quite skilled with machinery, he was brought into the Mechanicus when he was spotted by a Techpriest on a passing exploratory ship. Before he joined the Inquisition, he argued with the head of the orbital maintenance platform who tried to stop him. Upon joining the Inquisition, his Emperor's Tarot was read by a scholar Imperian. The result was 'Know the Mutant, Kill the Mutant', which increased his perception. He met Inquisitor Hadrax Ishmael Ignacio Jacobim IV when the Inquisitor cleaned up a mess left when Engelbart's group was massacred against a group of heretics. The Inquisitor found him hiding and gave him his place in the Inquisition. Trivia *Quite the reserved man, having spent most of his life in solitude, he is more interested in machines than in people. He is not easy to get along with. *He wishes to become fully machine, ascending his flesh. *He dislikes large open spaces, on account of his agoraphobia, and screwdrivers. *He would sacrifice the entire team for the Inquisition and consider it as doing a favour to liberate them from their flesh. *Would choose to blow apart a hatch rather than insult its machine spirit. Notable Equipment Chronology Engelbart got an Utility Mechadendrite installed (at the Mechanicus Spire). Notable Feats and Kills *'Saving the entire party from the mutant as the sole team member who was not incapacitated.''' Notable Engelbart/John Quotes "You did not engage in coitus in the name of the emperor?" "Imperial justice code, subsection 4, paragraph 57, indicates that you are not, in fact, the law." "The psyker appears to be malfunctioning, should I apply the sacred oils?" "I waggle my Mecha-dendrite menacingly." "That seems highly inefficient to me, their ports are completely incompatible"- On Lesbianism. "In the event that we cannot return her alive are there any organs you would like for us to prioritise?" "If you want to interface with his skull, I might have a cable better suited for that" "The shoulder mounted dubstep cannon, in the name of the Emperor" (week 3, part 3) "Are you aware that your crotch is concealing﻿ tech heresy?" (week 3, part 4) "Well, I've got a few grenades, we can investigate some internal organs." (week 3, part 5) Links Category:Player Character Category:Party Member